


Lions in their eyes

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst out hunting Pyth and Jason see some Lions, little do they realise that the predators in their hearts are about to pounce...</p><p>(Yes I suck at summaries, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack of Lions

Pythagoras was hungry, never in his life had he been as hungry as he was now, and of course it was all Hercules' fault! The older man had gambled and drank away what little money the trio had, leaving them penniless and extremely hungry. After Pythagoras had put Hercules to bed he wrote a note and left it on the empty table in their home; he and Jason we're going to go hunting, to see what little food they could find for free.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

***********

After a long walk the pair found themselves near a clearing in the forest outside the city walls, the clearing was a perfect place to hunt. Both men took a swig of water from their water pouches and rested against the trunk of a tree, Jason sighed.

"It's hot" he complained "it's too hot."

Pythagoras muttered agreement, and then much to his loins pleasure he saw that Jason had decided to take off his tunic. There was no denying that Jason was (in Pyths opinion) the most handsome man in Atlantis, his body was tanned to golden perfection, his muscles toned and pronounced, and all topped off with those beautiful eyes and curly brown hair.

"Is something wrong Pythagoras?" 

Shaken from his day dream Pythagoras realised that he had stared at Jason for strictly longer than was expected, he sputtered some response about a triangle daydream, Jason merely raised his eye brows and grinned.

'Oh this isn't fair!' Though Pythagoras 'how am I supposed to pay attention to hunting when he's stood there, all tanned, toned and...oh Gods why do you test me so?'

The brown haired man glanced back into the clearing, which gave Pythagoras a moment to recollect his dignity, well what little of it was left! In an attempt to lessen the embarrassment he started to mumble on about how to stop Hercules from drinking away their money again.

"Shh, Pythagoras, look at that" Jason pointed to the clearing. He crouched down behind a large berry bush and smiled softly at the sight in front of him. A pack of lions were passing through the clearing, it was the largest wild pack Pythagoras had ever seen, he stared in wonder at the magnificent beasts for s moment before copying Jason and crouching behind the large berry bush.

"They're beautiful" the gingery-blonde man breathed "Nothing like the captive hunting lions of the Atlantian guards."

Jason murmured in agreement, his eyes never left the lions for a second, whilst the sight was marvellous he was aware that they were predators who could easily kill a man, or two. While Jason was transfixed with the lions Pythagoras took the opportunity to steal covert glances at the man, he had never been so smitten with a man before, he had never known such a handsome, strong, capable man. He silenced a sigh of longing, he too resumed watching the lions, they would soon have safely passed.

"Aachoo!" Pythagoras' sneeze rang through the clearing, he simply couldn't suppress the sneeze, he had no idea that it was coming; it came out of nowhere, unexpected like a breeze in the desert.

The lions heard this commotion and one of the large male predators changed direction, it headed straight to the two men. Jason leapt into action, grabbing Pythagoras by his wrists he flung them both into the large bush in front of them.

"Shh" Jason put his long index finger on to Pythagoras' lips and sheltered the younger mans body with his own. The two men laid in silence, they focused on breathing as quietly as they could, determined not to make any noise.

The lions stalked closer until it reached the bush, Pythagoras prayed to the Gods in his head for protection against the lion. His heart was pounding furiously in a mixture of fear, shock and lust at being so close to the man of his dreams. After warily walking around the bush the lion hastened back to its pack, but before it left Pythagoras swore that the beast winked at him, he deduced that it must've been a trick of the light.

As the lion left Pythagoras felt his breathing go back to normal and an awareness of his senses returned to normal. That was when he became fully aware of the fact that Jason was laid flush against him, they were feet to feet, chest to chest and nose to nose. Jason's eyes had never left Pythagoras' face, in the flicker of an instant before Jason veiled his expression the mathematician saw on Jason's face what he felt in his heart, a growing flame of lust that was ready to start a roaring fire.  
Keenly aware of the other man Pythagoras couldn't stop his thoughts from becoming lewd, being so close to the man who smelt deliciously of woodlands, fresh air and sweat was doing all sorts of things to him. As his mind travelled a path of sexual fulfilment his body couldn't help but respond.

"Oh Gods!" Pythagoras groaned in horror.


	2. Pouncing Lions

Jason looked confused and concerned at Pythagoras' outburst and then he felt something hard against his crotch. Jason looked down in bewilderment and saw the obvious sign of Pythagoras' arousal.

"Oh."

Pythagoras turned his head away in shame, he felt sure that Jason would now hate him, or worse never want to see him again forever. This train of self hate was cut abruptly short when Jason's hand touched Pythagoras' aroused member, despite himself Pythagoras arched gently into the other mans touch, groaning slightly as he did so. He heard Jason take in a sharp breath, was it of disgust, fear or pleasure? Pythagoras didn't know, he kept his head to the side and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Look at me" Jason ordered.

Pythagoras couldn't do it, with his face burning red and tears starting to spill down his cheeks he disobeyed Jason. The older man, seeming to understand Pythagoras' embarrassment coaxed the younger man to look at him. Jason stroked Pythagoras' face, gently letting his hands roam around the features that he had been secretly admiring since he fell into the others life. Eventually, after a few calming minutes Pythagoras turned to look at Jason, his face was still red from a mixture of shame and lust. Yet the sight that greeted him in Jason's eyes was a surprise to the clever mathematician, his blue eyes were met with brown ones that were brimming with happiness, lust and something unidentifiable.

"I never knew you liked me so much" Pythagoras could hear the amusement in the other mans voice "but now I know I'll do all that I can to return the sentiment" he paused to press a kiss to Pythagoras' long white neck "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms and make love to you."

When Pythagoras felt Jason kiss his neck he nearly lost all composure, he remembered all the dreams he had had about this happening, he could scare sly believe that it was now happening. Pythagoras' moan of pleasure made Jason laugh, something that the young man felt as well as heard, he revelled in the sensation. Jason's hand slipped lower down Pythagoras' tunic and then slipped underneath the mans trousers.

"Let's take care of this shall we?" It was a rhetorical question that made Pythagoras feel weak at the knees, fortunately he couldn't fall down as he was already on the ground. 

***************

A while later the two men laid sated in the bush, Pythagoras drew lazy triangular patterns across Jason's gorgeous chest, his mind flashed back to what they had just done and he blushed but not from shame, but from pleasure and from the knowledge that he knew they would do it again.

"I hate to be the voice of reason," Pythagoras whispered "but we did come to do some hunting for food." They had spent the morning hidden in the bush exploring each other rather than hunting, not that either man minded particularly, but they were still hungry and Hercules would expect them to return to the city with something.

Entwining his pale skinny fingers with his lovers powerful tanned ones Pythagoras turned to Jason and tried to encourage the older man to make some signs of planning to move, "we should go back to Hercules"

"Yeah" he agreed, but still made no sign of moving.

The mathematician rolled on to Jason, he had a glint of a predator in his eyes, "I'll make you move." 

At that promising and somewhat threatening declarative Jason just snorted, whether in disbelief or amusement Pythagoras wasn't sure, but one thing he was certain of we papas that he would get Jason to move.

He growled playfully and dragged his fingers down the heroes chest, until he reached an already sizeable bulge in Jason's trousers, he palmed at the bulge until it became a tent in the trousers. Abruptly Pythagoras stopped, rolled off Jason and took a few steps away from him, Jason followed at a slower more awkward pace due to his 'problem'.

"Pythagoras! You can't leave me like this!" Jason moaned, trying to pull on the kind mans heart strings, Pythagoras wasn't going to fall for it, he smiled wickedly at his lover.

"Come on then my lion, come and claim your prey!" Pythagoras shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted in the direction of his home, fortunately he was able to keep a good distance in front of Jason. He didn't look over his shoulder once to see if Jason was there, he heard the pounding of feet and rugged breaths behind him, his own heart was pounding primitively, and he wondered when he was going to allow himself to be caught, it would only be a matter of time...

*********

Shortly before the sun was beginning to set the two men stopped by a stream to refill their water pouches, only then did Pythagoras relent and helped Jason in his time of need. While they stopped they managed to catch two rabbits, they practically pounced on the poor creatures like the lions they had seen earlier would've done. After a short break to catch their breaths they started the short journey home, all the while they were unobserved they held hands, gently swinging them as they matched steps, but as they began to see the city walls they released hands. Although that didn't stop the almost tangible lust from radiating between the couple, they kept throwing small giggles and shy smiles at each other. At this rate Hercules would guess within mere seconds what they had been doing all day with only two rabbits being the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this whole thing, I hope this is an ok chapter


	3. Prey Tell (pun-intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive home...what will Hercules say?

As soon as the boys had opened the door they saw Hercules sat at the table, and rather unusually the flag on of wine in front of him had wine left in it; it hadn't been unstoppered! Immediately, before Pythagoras had crossed the threshold Hercules began complaining.

"Please say you've brought some food" he sighed melodramatically "I'm all skin and bone!"

Both hunters laid a rabbit on the table and smiled somewhat sheepishly at each other. Hercules watched the exchange covertly and internally applauded 'By the Gods they've finally admitted they care for each other!' He thought.

"Praise the Gods!" Hercules immediately started to cook the rabbits, he efficiently skewered them and laid them over the roaring fire. At regular intervals he watched his friends covertly out of the corner of his eye, he saw the predatory glances they were throwing at each other, how both men were holding themselves still, almost as if they were waiting to pounce on one another. He turned to face them, the boys hadn't expected Hercules to turn round at this point and they both flushed red, they tried (unsuccessfully) to smother giggles.

"So," Hercules began coyly "why has a day of hunting only resulted in two rabbits? With the genius there" he pointed at Pythagoras "and show off there" he gestured at Jason "why is there not more?" After a few minutes of shuffled feet and uncomfortable silence Hercules continued to adress both boys. "What have you two gotten up to?"

Pythagoras blushed even redder and looked like he was about to pass out, Jason just sputtered something about "eco friendly hunting" whatever that meant...

Hercules looked exasperated, holding his hands up in a sign of defeat he spoke "Wait, no, I don't want to know. I'm going to return in an hour."

Both men gave him perplexed looks, Hercules never left there house while there was uneaten food, or food cooking inside of it. Without gibing the food a second thought Hercules picked up the unopened flag on of wine and went to the threshold of the door. He stood still a moment and then turned back to the figures of his friends.

"I can't cook when you two are desperately trying to seduce each other! By the Gods! Use this hour, when I return the rabbits will be cooked and everything will be sorted...or sated, whatever you want to call it!" Hercules paused a moment and then continued "And clean up afterwards!"

With that final instruction, which the two boys interpreted as being a blessing on their relationship Hercules left. They heard him whistle as he joined the throng of people in the street below the house. Pythagoras sudden felt desperate to be near Jason, and thanked any God that would listen for Hercules diplomacy and tact.

Two seconds later they fell on each other, like lions pouncing on prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic, please leave any comments/improvements

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, please comment if you like it or even if you don't, any advice on how to improve would be much appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
